


Maybe I’m Afraid Of You

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Injustice, M/M, Manipulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Sinestro doesn't understand the importance of a birthday. He gets Hal a gift anyway.





	Maybe I’m Afraid Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Injustice!HalSin is so good that it should be illegal. I've never written it before but its just such an interesting concept to think about.
> 
> Title is from "Bite the Hand" by boygenius, which is a fantastic song that I very much associate with regular HalSin.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sinestro touched him like he owned him. 

This was not new, save for the fact that, now, he did own him. Hal was wearing his color, his symbol on his chest, and the marks on his neck that served to claim him. He stood next to Sinestro’s throne, it was a blessing that Sinestro wasn’t having him kneel but there was still the matter of the hand hot on his hip.

Kal stood before the throne, talking about plans or something like that, Hal hadn’t bothered to pay attention. He didn’t get to go out much these days, Sinestro kept him on a short leash, so it wasn’t likely that he mattered to the plan anyway. Instead, he fought to keep the rising blush off of his cheeks as Sinestro grew more emboldened with his touches.

It wasn’t like Kal didn’t know what they did anyway. What Sinestro did to him. Hal wearing his color was just the last step into what had been coming to a slow, rolling boil under the surface of their relationship over the past few years. And now Sinestro had everything he wanted, and Hal had lost everything he had ever had to give it to him.

Kal addressed him, voice a ringing in Hal’s ears that had him snapping his head up.

“Oh. By the way, Hal. Happy Birthday.” He said, a smile carefully plastered on his face like he had practiced it in the mirror.

Right. It was his birthday. He had forgotten about it entirely, how old was he anyway? He wasn’t really sure. Hal licked his lips nervously, and put a smile that he himself had to practice these days on his face.

“Thank you, Kal.”

He left moments after, not one to overstay his welcome when it came to Sinestro and Hal, like he knew what was happening and didn’t approve. Hal could sense it in him with the ring on his finger, the nervous energy that flowed into his veins the moment he saw them, the moment Sinestro put a hand on him.

Kal wasn’t worried about him, because Kal didn’t worry about anyone. Maybe it was because he wanted someone to own, maybe it was because he saw what he had lost in Sinestro’s ownership over him. None of that mattered of course because, the moment the doors shut behind Kal, Sinestro was tugging him into his lap.

“Birthday, hm?” He said, voice a low rumble in his chest.

Long magenta fingers slid down his sides, past his hips and straight down to grip his ass. There was no point in any sort of preamble with them, any coy touches or euphemisms. Sinestro wasn’t going to be shy about the things he owned, and Hal was just another one of those.

“Yeah. I forgot about it myself actually. I think it is today.” Hal admitted, eyes fluttering shut.

Sinestro chuckled, palming and squeezing his ass slowly.

“Well, then Happy Birthday, Pet.”

Hal had stopped trying to correct that chosen term of endearment, or something close to endearment, because it was true, wasn’t it? That was all he was at this point, a pretty pet for Sinestro to keep in his lap.

“I’ll admit, I don’t understand the significance you humans have for your birthdays. They meant nothing for my people. But if it makes you happy, I think I can get you a gift.”

Hal nodded, even though he didn’t care for his birthday anymore. It was just another date for him, another thing that fed the hole in his heart. It used to mean something, his friends would take him out, he’d get drinks with Ollie and Dinah, or the other Lanterns.

The ones that were dead, the one that he _killed_. There was nothing to celebrate anymore, just the fact that he was the last one left and the fact that he really wished he wasn’t. But he had learned long ago that he shouldn’t deny Sinestro’s gifts, so he put that fake smile on his face and spoke.

“Thank you, Thaal.” 

Of course, he knew what the present was going to be. What it always was, there was no point in getting a housepet something material afterall. Instead, Sinestro’s hands dipped down to his thighs, spreading them wide open. Hal let him, let Sinestro manipulate him like he always did these days. He hooked a long finger into the light fabric, tearing his costume open with a practiced ease until Hal was bared to him right where he wanted him to be.

His half hard cock popped free, Sinestro coaxing him to full hardness with a slowly stroking hand, making Hal squirm and hate himself a bit more for it. They were both predictable in the ways they moved, Sinestro touched him and Hal leaned into the touch like those hands weren’t the cause of his ruination, or maybe it was because they were the cause of his ruination.

Sinestro said he loved him, and pain was love and love was pain, and that was how it was for Hal. Maybe it was all he had ever known, maybe it was something he learned when he watched what could’ve been happiness fall to Earth while still holding onto its arm.

He didn’t deserve to be happy, this was what he deserved. His penance for ruining everything, being the lap dog of a man like Sinestro. Sinestro pressed his mouth to Hal’s neck, an open mouthed kiss that quickly turned into him leaving yet another mark on his skin, another one that he wouldn’t let fade, another bruise on his skin. 

Sinestro pulled the plug out of his ass slowly, twisting it in a way that had Hal gasping.

“Still so reactive for me.” Sinestro hummed into his ear, nipping the shell as he fucked Hal shallowly on the plug.

Cum from that morning leaked all over the throne, Sinestro liked it when he was ruined and ruined he was, already writhing and panting for him. 

When Sinestro slid into him, he circled his hand around Hal’s cock and Hal knew that his hand was the present. He didn’t want it, but at least it was better than the fact that he was going to cum either way, hand or no hand. Sinestro drove mercilessly into his prostate, fucking into him hard enough that he saw stars.

“Get naked, Pet.” Sinestro asked, demanded, and Hal did it on automatic.

Sinestro fucked into him from behind, the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock coming up to grip at his throat. He didn’t squeeze, he wasn’t trying to choke Hal but it was a reminder that he could. He could choke Hal and Hal couldn’t, wouldn’t do anything to stop him. He was just a toy for Sinestro to use, something to continue his slow conquest of everything that belonged to him.

But nothing belonged to Hal anymore. His Corps, his colors, his friends, his love and life. Nothing in the universe was Hal’s to own, and he thought that the reminder of it might have been the best gift he could’ve gotten.

He came, moaning lowly and spasming in Sinestro’s hand, shooting cum over the floor in front of him. Sinestro filled him up a moment after, turning Hal around and pushing back into him one last time.

Hal looked into Sinestro’s eyes and thought that he had the only natural smile he had seen in a very long time. It reached every part of his face, he looked like the cat who had caught the canary in every sense of the word. He gripped Hal’s face, pulling him in for a kiss that was more teeth than tongue or lips, nipping his bottom lip sharply just to get him to bleed and to leave yet another mark.

“Happy birthday, Hal.” He purred after pulling back, smug in his satisfaction.

Sinestro had every right to be smug. After all, he had gotten everything he could’ve wanted for Hal’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
